An Unimaginable Occurence
by KuroNeko-Alice
Summary: The Titan War has ended, and those at Camp Half-Blood think everything's okay again. But unfortunately, signs have been pointing to a new life or death situation. The only problem is: none of the participants are there yet, and they just might be manipulated into thinking the Gods are the enemy. Stars OC's, but has some main characters. No Heroes of Olympus.
1. An Unsettling Prophecy

**A/N: I don't own Greek mythology or any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians that might show up. All of the main characters are OC's.**

* * *

A young man, mid-twenties perhaps, stood alone in a field that seemed to represent paradise. It was beautiful, flowers and trees, animals wandering, even a nice, clear view of a sky colored the deepest blue. The only thing out of place in the visible world was that the man did not look relaxed at all. Of course; the man was completely unaware that dangerous things were starting, nor how bad they could get. In the invisible world, a world only to be seen by those inhabiting it, figures appeared. For some odd reason, the figures could not see each other, or maybe they just didn't pay attention. After all, something else was quite more eye-catching.

"Argh! " The man growled in frustration, kicking up a bed of flowers. Squirrels came out and gathered up the flowers, replanting them as quickly and nicely as possible. Then they turned to the man and made noises as if they were scolding him. He looked abashed and nodded sheepishly once they had stopped their angry chitters. "Sorry about that. Just frustrated you know," he apologized, and the squirrels scampered off, annoyed. The invisible figures around the man reacted oddly to this seemingly normal exchange. Some giggled, some laughed nervously, hoping it was some sort of joke, but some just waited, knowing that wasn't the reason they were there. The sun broke out into the patch of sky, brightly illuminating the man. He had straw colored hair, his blue eyes closed in concentration. He no longer looked mid-twenties, but actually late teens or quite early twenties. If a woman saw him and wasn't paying attention to the way the sun made his skin literally glow, she might decide to proclaim her love right there. He wasn't all that interested in how the onlookers observed him, though.

"How is this possible?" he muttered to himself. "I am the god of prophecy! How can I not find the answers to the questions I have?" He paused, thought for a moment, and then began, "Riddles I ponder, No answers mean more questions, Not knowing sure sucks." He counted out the syllables on his fingers, much to the amusement of the onlookers, then sighed once again in frustration. "I need a new hobby. Poetry isn't helping at all." For some reason, this gave the invisible watchers a queasy feeling, like a vegetarian for decades suddenly said, "You know, this no-meat thing really isn't helping at all."

Suddenly, a vapor-y figure took shape, catching everyone, even the man's, attention. It took form in front of the man, and took the shape of a teenage girl with curly red hair and glowing green eyes. Neither the eyes, nor the green mist swirling around her feet matched the girl's casual outfit, though. She wore written on jeans, and a worn out shirt that had some faded words on it. Then the girl spoke, and they all knew she wasn't normal.

"Lord Apollo," The raspy voice started. "Everyone in Olympus is already worried about how strange Lady Hera's behavior was a couple of months ago, disappearing all of a sudden and not leaving word for months, and refusing to say a thing. Now Lady Artemis has disappeared for a considerable amount of time. Why would you leave so suddenly? You sent them into a panic." The man looked annoyed at the girl, and began pacing.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm worried about my little sister! I don't think she's in danger, because if there was even the remotest possibility, her Hunters would already have come around, demanding answers. When I asked, they informed me that she had told them not to worry." He looked scandalized, and then realized that the Spirit of Delphi probably wouldn't care about family matters. "Let Rachel out! I need a sympathetic mortal." The girl stared, shrugged, and the green mist dissipated, leaving behind the same girl, but a much more normal presence.

"Lord Apollo!" The girl gasped, blushing and dipping quickly in a bow. "I had no idea what was going on! I was just at the pavilion, eating breakfast for the last day of camp this summer, and then the Spirit of Delphi just took over! I didn't know what was going on! No one asked me a question or wanted a prophecy and the next thing I knew, she blinked and I was at Olympus! Then we blinked to a cliff edge (where we could see the sunrise beautifully, by the way), and then we were at Mount Tam. Or was it Mount Orthrys? It was somewhere in the bay area. Did you know that the Spirit of Delphi can take over even if it's not for a prophecy?" She said this all quite fast, most words running together. The man, Apollo, looked amused at the ramblings of the mortal.

"Yes, I knew it could, it just usually doesn't. It usually takes a liking to the host of the body it inhabits, so it probably wanted to avoid inconveniencing you as much as possible. Only in dire need does the Spirit of Delphi take such risks." He looked solemn, remembering that his sister was gone.

"Dire need, Lord?" Rachel asked timidly, looking confused. He snorted in anger.

"Of course, the gods have been keeping it quiet. My sister is missing. I have not seen her for at least a month. I'm worried…" His suddenly blazing eyes locked on Rachel's. "I need a prophecy." It was as if is words had activated an invisible switch. Green mist poured out of the girl's mouth and swirled around her like serpents, twisting and writhing. Her eyes were once again glowing green, and the god gave a grim smile.

"I am-" the raspy voice paused, then spoke as if she was skipping ahead, "Approach, Seeker, and ask." The god rolled his eyes; it was all very well that she skipped self-introduction, but having to ask for his own prophecy was actually quite degrading.

"I need you to tell me what is going to happen, to explain what has happened, and why." The onlookers had slowly begun to realize that this was what they were waiting for, and waited with bated breath.

_Oaths are tarnished, bonds betrayed, and Confusion sweeps through all_

_If the Prodigy do, fail to understand, they will surely fall_

_Refuge is, no longer safe, with no one come to fend_

_The children are, the only way, to avoid true end_

_Parents will see, parents will know, it is no time for spite_

_For, to save their children, more than guessed, they must face the fight_

A stunned silence fell upon the unseeingly crowded field as the redhead toppled, and the sandy haired man made no move to catch her.

"What could this mean?" He muttered, awestruck, and then a voice, a woman's voice, called out.

"Apollo? Please tell me you're here! Apollo!" The anguished voice shrieked. Apollo snapped out of his reverie.

"Artemis?" he called, half disbelieving, half joyous. "Artemis? Is that you?" He ran towards the edge of the clearing, where an auburn haired woman about his seeming age burst out of the trees, sobbing.

"Oh, Apollo! I couldn't- I didn't- what am I going to do?" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. He was bewildered at this show of affection, but patted her head all the same. If they had pulled away from each other, they would have noticed the figures of each onlooker dissolving. As they left the physical world completely, they momentarily became visible. There was a tall, statuesque girl, dissolving. A Latino boy with a mischievous grin disappeared. A dark girl who had the expression of deep concentration, as if she was sure the moment she woke up, she would write down the prophecy. A small figure, indistinguishable between a boy and a girl, seeing as they had a baseball cap pulled low over their eyes. A dirty blond haired girl, shifting from foot-to foot. A boy with dark eyes reflecting deep sadness in them. A slightly muscled, auburn-haired boy, fiddling with something in his hands. And others. They all disappeared, not quite realizing that they were futures, and that some of them hadn't even been born yet. No. They just knew, when the time came, they would remember this.

* * *

**A/N: I actually started the second chapter first. Keep in mind that the only people you know in this chapter are Artemis, Apollo, and Rachel. All of the main characters are OCs. This is my second story, and I sure do hope I get more of a reaction from this one.**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: I don't own Greek mythology or any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians that might show up. All of the main characters are OC's.**

* * *

"Are you _kidding _me?" The scream came from the ground floor, in the living room where a nine year old girl with hazel eyes was annoyed at her mother. Her eyes flared as she stomped her foot in frustration. "Just because I have dyslexia doesn't mean I should go to a freak school!" The mother of the girl straightened up, her slight baby bump poking out.

"It's not a freak school!" the mother exclaimed, bewildered. "I would never say that having dyslexia is a freaky ability! Why would _you _think that?"

"Well-" a voice came from upstairs, "I've heard Kayla snobbing about how Carter's going to a freak school. If you're sending her to the same school…"

"Shut up, Cassy! I have not been snobbing!" The nine year old shouted, blushing to the tips of her dirty blond hair. Their mother tutted, going back to fixing the television.

"Kayla, I'm surprised at you." She sighed, shaking her head. "Neither you, nor your brother will be going to a _freak_ school. It's just a school I've found where you may be able to fit in better." Kayla snorted in surprise.

"I fit in well enough in my school! I have tons of friends, and the teachers love me! I even do well in school!" She stomped her foot in frustration, while Mrs. Lagow turned to look at her daughter, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, that's not the story I heard from your teachers," Kayla involuntarily flinched, "and, as you know, I tend to be certain of the topic before I believe something." She walked over to the desk in the room and pulled out a report card, opened it, and scanned it. She looked at her daughter, and spoke sternly, "I'm not a torturer, and I won't read it aloud where I'm quite aware Cassy is listening," a disappointed "awww!" came from upstairs, "but I truly would not appreciate it if you lied to me." The girl opened her mouth, probably to protest, but shut it immediately when she saw her mother's face. "Good. Now, I've already packed for you, so if you just get your bathroom stuff, we'll leave in an hour. Okay?" Kayla nodded mutely, and trudged upstairs to get her stuff, knowing she'd lost the argument. Upstairs, after he heard the bathroom door slam, an auburn haired teenager stepped out of his room holding a backpack. He turned his head and looked back into his room.

"It's okay Riles." He sighed, exasperated. "You know mom could never get in a bad argument, even with Kayla." A young girl with tousled blond hair timidly stepped out, sticking close to her fifteen year old brother.

"You sure?" she asked, staring at the bathroom door. "That made a loud noise just a bit ago. Isn't slamming doors not allowed?" Another blond stalked up the stairs, looking annoyed.

"That's what I thought too." She grumbled, looking at the base of the staircase like it had somehow betrayed her. "But apparently having a mental breakdown makes you exempt from all the rules."

"But it's a good thing that Kayla didn't get in trouble." Riley muttered, at the exact same time as Kayla yelled from the bathroom, "I am NOT having a mental breakdown! Keep your nose out of my business, Cassy!" Cassy rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure." She called, and then turned to her younger sister. "You are so innocent, Riley. I don't know how you've survived in this world, even if you are only three." Then she walked over to her room, grinning as if she had just said something brilliant. "Oh- and so long Carter. Hope I don't see you in a while. Good luck finally getting friends at that freak school." Before she could close the door, a voice pierced the silence.

"So," Carter said, raising his eyebrows, "that's where Kayla got the term from. I was wondering, seeing as Kayla and I never really had a problem with each other. But, you know Cassy," He smirked at her, and she glared back, "I wouldn't say anything, seeing as you have dyslexia too. Don't want to come with me to the school for freaks, do you?"

"The teacher says it's just that I'm having trouble with reading, that's all! Besides, you two don't just have dyslexia, you guys have ADHD too! Freaks!" She snarled, slamming the door to her room. The door to the bathroom opened, and Kayla stepped out, carrying a bathroom bag.

"Can we just get this over with?" She groaned, and then yelled at the door that had recently been slammed, "Get your facts straight, Cassy! I'm ADD, not ADHD! If you're gonna attempt to insult me, at least do it right!"

"Same difference!" came the muffled reply.

"So," Carter started, ignoring the comment and grabbing the bathroom bag from his sister, "changed our outlook on our new school, have we?" Kayla rolled her eyes, and started down the stairs with Carter and Riley (who was still clinging to him).

"Just realized," she shrugged, arriving on the ground floor, "how much I gain from leaving." She turned her head to look pointedly at the staircase.

"What? You always loved climbing the stairs! When did that change?" Carter teased in mock surprise. He looked at Katrina, and said, "Hey mom, we're ready. If you want, I can help you with that so that Kayla and I can get out of the house faster."

"It's okay, dear. I'm already done." She said, straightening up. "We're just waiting for Danny to get home so he can watch Cassy and Riley. By the way, why didn't you tell me you had a problem with the stairs?" She teased Kayla.

"It's not that…" Kayla muttered, blushing again. "I just don't like Cassy…" Katrina sighed, then laughed.

"Usually, you'd get in trouble for saying something like that about your sister… but your embarrassment is just so cute to see! I wish it happened more often…" the woman pouted. A car door slammed from outside, and a man came in, swinging the key ring on his index finger. He tossed the keys to his wife, then looked at the three kids.

"Cassy sulking in her room again?" He asked knowingly. He didn't need an answer, so he just walked to his wife, kissed her forehead, and then went towards the stairs. "Coming, squirt?" He called, addressing Riley.

"Can't I go with Carter?" She pleaded, looking from one face to the next. The teen in question sighed, then knelt in front of his sister.

"Riles, you know you hate car rides. Don't worry, Danny'll look after you." Her bottom lip trembled.

"But I want to go with you…" She whimpered. The older boy grinned at his sister, patting her head.

"I know, Riles. How 'bout I come back every chance I get, just to see you? Give Cassy hell for me, 'kay?" She breathed out, and then gave him a mischievous grin. Her light brown eyes danced as they met his dark blue ones.

"Kay!" She agreed.

~POV Change~

"This is insane!" An uncomfortable shriek filled the sedan van, each of its six seats occupied.

"Aunt Gertrude?" a young female's timid voice called out to the passenger seat, where a woman with dark hair and gray streaks was scowling. "Can you please not shout? Big brother says that if you keep 'shrieking like a banshee', he's gonna need a hearing aid. That, or we'll get a ticket for disturbing the peace." A loud snickering came from the far back, next to where the young girl sat. It also came from the middle of the van, where a seven year old boy sat, playing mind games with the man next to him, his father Joel. Even the father and the woman driving, the mother, had trouble hiding their laughing.

"Kisa!" the older woman gasped, affronted. "How many times must I tell you to never listen to that damned devil?" She turned to her younger sister, ignoring the silent laughing attack the woman was experiencing. "See Sarah? This is why I wanted Joel to sit in the back instead of Kisa."

"But Gerty!" The woman driving, Sarah, forced out, taking deep breaths to steady herself, "There's nothing wrong with my son. Besides, Kisa and Tobi adore him. I'm surprised they didn't work out something so that both of them could sit with him." The snickering from the back became laughter.

"Mom!" the sixteen year old boy gasped between laughs. "You underestimate Kisa. Tobi did want to work something out, but she promised to do all his chores for the week if she got me all to herself." Now everyone was laughing, even the five year old in the back who was blushing maroon. Everyone except the woman in the passenger seat, who looked disgusted.

"I don't see why we all have to go to the devil's school." She huffed angrily, folding her arms. "We should all be glad he's finally getting out of the house where he won't poison the minds of your other two." The laughing continued, but it was becoming forced for the parents. A hard look entered Sarah's eyes.

"No one asked you to come!" The teen cackled, and then stopped, a look crossing his face. He tapped his younger brother's shoulder, and said "Hey, Tobi, Kisa, have you ever wondered why she calls me Devil?" A gleam sparkled in his eyes. They stopped laughing, their full attention on their brother.

"We've wanted to know for ages!" Tobi said enviously.

"Do you know?" Kisa questioned excitedly. The two adults stopped forcing laughter.

"Of course I know! Just wanted to know if you did. Apparently not. That's all." He teased, looking out the window as if that was all that he was willing to say. After a flood of protest came from is siblings, he turned to look at them, brushing the chunk of black hair that hung over the area between his eyes out of his face, smirking at them. "Can I tell them, _madre_?" Sara glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"Of course, _miho_. It's your choice." Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, but the teen pretended not to notice.

"So it goes like this," he began, looking at his siblings, who were staring at him in admiration. "I got curious too, you see, but whenever I asked, Trudy here would just glare and stalk off. Well, I asked a lot, and I guess everyone was getting annoyed too, but mum and dad always assured me it was Trudy they were mad at (Gertrude's face darkened at this), since she called me that but never said why. So, when mum was pregnant with you," he looked at his brother, "she got all hormoney, right?" They nodded, too absorbed in the story to realize they truly didn't know what 'hormoney' meant. "So, for the millionth time, I asked Trudy why she called me Diablo, and she was about to do her whole 'glare and stalk out' routine, when mum just _snapped_." The Latino boy paused, grinning at the memory.

"Then?" His siblings asked impatiently.

"Oh." He said, blinking away the memory, still grinning. "Then, our mum just started shrieking at Trudy. She was all 'just because you're my older sister, doesn't mean I'll stand for this! He is my son, and seeing as I can't stop you from calling him that, the LEAST you can do is TELL him WHY!'" He continued, mimicking his mother perfectly. "That got ol' Trudy to backtrack. She stared at mum like she couldn't believe what she had just heard, and mum just right on glared back. Finally, Trudy lost the staring contest and muttered 'your eyes. They just en't normal' at me. And she totally got out o' there quick enough, but I was like 'seriously?'" Once the story was over, Tobi started cracking up at the ridiculousness of the reason, while little Kisa stared thoughtfully at her brother.

"But your eyes are prettier than anyone else's I know!" she exclaimed, bewildered. He ruffled her hair.

"Sure, _Tigre_, sure." He said in a teasing sort of voice. He glanced out the window, then added, "If you still think so when I get back, tell me. I'll be glad to hear that you haven't fallen for any boys because they have 'beautiful blue eyes' or whatever color." He shuddered; then tapped the shoulder of the man in front of him. "C'mon Joel, up and at 'em. I need to get out now." Everyone realized that they had stopped. They stared out the windows, looking at the school.

"It's nice and er- small, isn't it?" Sara said, trying to be optimistic.

"I don't know about nice-" the teen stated, grabbing his now warm water bottle from the cup holder and climbing over the seat in front of him that Joel had just put down, "But it's definitely small." The two kids leapt out after him, crushing him from either side.

"Don't go! We'll miss you too much!" They cried. Awkwardly, he patted them, then pulled them off.

"Come off it." He scoffed. "You guys don't need me to have a good time." The looks on their faces made him roll his eyes. "Look, all you need to do-" he lowered his voice exponentially, "is say those words I taught you to ol' Trudy when mum and dad are out of earshot, and then when they ask you if you said them, totally deny it. Act innocent. It'll drive Trudes mad." They glanced back at their aunt, who was looking quite smug at getting rid of her older nephew, and their faces hardened into expressions that showed they would quite enjoy driving their aunt mad.

"Okay…" Tobi said, "but what about you? Won't you be lonely? Or bored?" Kisa nodded in agreement, looking curious.

"Oh- don't worry 'bout that." He glanced at the Lexus that was pulling up behind their van, and watched as a teenage boy a bit younger than him stepped out of the passenger seat, brushing back his auburn hair. The Latino boy smirked at his siblings, and then looked back at the car where now a much younger girl with dirty blond hair was joining the teen, tripping over her feet. "I think I've already found another good source of entertainment." He grinned cheekily at his siblings. He handed them one five dollar bill each, and they looked at each other, quickly pocketing it. They knew to not look a gift horse in the mouth, but they also knew that their brother was flat-out broke. They looked at him and noticed he was already grabbing his bag out of the car. He took off slowly, as though waiting for something. By the time he was almost out of shouting distance-.

"Where?" A voice gasped behind them. They turned to see Gertrude searching through her wallet. "I had ten dollars in here! Where could they-" she cut off, her face becoming quite red, then shrieked at the boy, "you damned Diablo!" All they heard after the echo died out was the far away laughter of their older brother, almost at the gate, who finally turned back, bag over his shoulder, and waved, his purple eyes dancing mischievously.

~POV Change~

"Ugh." A tall girl walked off of a train, while a boy and two girls followed her, all, entertainingly enough, wobbling like they were on jelly legs. They were all holding some sort of bag; the teen had a full-fledged backpack, the boy had a suitcase, its handle looped around his wrist, and the younger girls had matching, cheap purses. The girl in front looked around for a map, someone to direct them to where they were heading, anything. She noticed an employee at the station, and went quickly over to him, trying to shake of the jelly feeling her legs had gotten from being on the train for more than twenty-four hours, and her siblings trailed miserably behind her.

"Excuse me?" The fourteen year old asked, a trace of southern accent in her words, "Do you know where the 'Special Ability School for Students' is?" she looked nervously at him, holding her sisters close. Her brother stuck close to her as well, but he was eyeing the passerby's with interest, as if to see who he should pickpocket.

"Oh," the man breathed, stunned by the eyes watching him nervously. _They're like rainbows…_ he thought, but shook himself out of his trance. He pointed toward the doors that led out, which now seemed very obvious. "Of course, m'am, just go out those doors; go straight until you come onto a street called Olympian Avenue, turn right, then go straight until you dead-end at the school. It's quite simple." He tipped his hat, and then walked off.

"Oh, um thank… you…" the teen trailed off, bewildered at the actions of this man. She turned to look at her brother, and noticed her brother's expression. "Lucifer, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you are not allowed to pickpocket!" Now, usually, if an older sibling said something similar to this, the younger sibling would huff "You're not my mother", but in this case, the boy shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Not like any of them look good enough to pickpocket anyway. It'd be a waste of my talents." He started walking toward the doors out, and called back, "Come on, Kathy. Might as well get going." The teen, Kathy, rolled her eyes and ran up to the boy, still strolling, and yanked his right hand out of his pocket. "What?" He turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"First of all," she started, pulling the handle of his suitcase off of his wrist, "this is a safety hazard; bad for you, and whoever decided to walk behind you. Second," she reached into his now hand-free pocket, and pulled out a ten and some change, "you yourself are a hazard to whoever walks _past_ you. If I have to remind you not to pickpocket one more time…" She left the threat hanging, and the boy nodded, brushing his blond hair impatiently out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, walking again and leaving behind his suitcase. Their two younger sisters trailed behind him, leaving Kathy to catch up. She grabbed his suitcase, pushed down the handle, and threw it over her shoulder, following them out as quickly as possible. When she caught up with them, they were already out of sight of the station. The younger girls with red hair and green eyes, identical twins, acknowledged her catching up by sticking close to either side of her. Even the blond boy, Lucifer, stuck close to her, brushing his hair impatiently away from his blue eyes every now and again.

After about a half-mile of silence, everyone had gotten uncomfortable in one way or another. The twins had started complaining about the distance, saying that there wasn't even enough to distract themselves with, and that they were going to get sunburns. Lucifer had been grabbing random rocks on the side of the road, but it was so hot that at one point, he got burned picking up one of the darker rocks. Kathy put some burn medicine on it and bandaged it, but now he wouldn't pick up anymore rocks. Kathy had been watching their surrounding for any sign of their new school, but all she saw was desert land. She figured that the town Layaway (that was the train stop's name) must've been on the other side of the station. She repeatedly pulled her shoulder-length, milk chocolate off her neck, and was having a tough time lugging Lucifer's suitcase as well as her backpack. Finally, Lucifer's voice broke the twin's complaining.

"Seriously? This isn't a battle of wills, Kathy. I would've taken the suitcase back at any point." And he grabbed the suitcase out of her hand. Two seconds later, a green sign came into view. They stopped and looked at it, reading the words, and only Lucifer voiced the question that was running through their heads. "Please don't tell me this means we're only halfway." They stood there for a few seconds, reading the sign that said Olympian Avenue, when a black car rolled up, and paused at the turn. The driver's window rolled down, and the face of a man who looked like a chauffeur appeared behind the glass.

"Miss Katherine?" the man asked uncertainly, "Mister Lucifer? Miss Aly? Miss Aj? Is that you?" The four addressed looked stunned, until Kathy stepped forward.

"Chase. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the orphanage."

"Well, one of the girls at your father's orphanage was accepted at this school. Is it possible the four of you have been accepted as well?" The man sounded surprised. Kathy sighed.

"Chase, our father does not own the orphanage anymore. You know that. And yes, we were accepted into Special Ability School for Students." She looked at him carefully, glanced at her siblings, looked down the road where her new school was, when all she could see was heat haze, and then looked at the man again. "Would you mind driving us the rest of the way? It seems that this road is even longer than the one we walked." He nodded, and looked back.

"Miss Jenna, we are picking up four passengers." The doors opened, and Kathy climbed into the passenger seat, leaving her three siblings to climb into the middle and back of the black van. When they were all in, the doors closed and they were blasted by the AC turned on high. The car started again and finally made the turn onto Olympian Avenue.

"Hey!" one of the twins exclaimed, examining the Asian girl whom they had joined, "I remember you! You were that girl who was always freezing unless she was by the fireplace! You were really nice to everyone, and you always stopped arguments when Kathy wasn't around! You were the reason none of the kids got adopted! None of them wanted to leave, and they always said 'I don't want to leave! I finally have a family here!' Is that why you're being sent away?" It wasn't the most tactful way the nine year old could have phrased it, but the thirteen year old didn't seem to mind. She played with her hair; a dark red color, braided over one shoulder and replied.

"I remember you as well, Aj Prince. Aly Prince. Lucifer Prince. Katherine Prince." Her copper eyes flicked to each one as she named them. Her voice was soft and feminine, and she seemed timid. "It's nice of you to remember me so well, seeing as none of you ever stopped to chat. Yes, I suppose that could be the reason I'm being sent away. It's nice to see familiar faces, though." The twins nodded enthusiastically.

"Hen says that the reason we're being sent here is that we're freaks, through and through. We don't know what that means, but if it's something big sister Kathy is, we're glad we're like her." Jenna's eyes focused on the one who said that, then scanned. The chauffeur, Chase, was involving himself in these matters as little as possible, but his hands were tight on the steering wheel. Kathy in the front was wearing a frozen mask of politeness, no emotion on her face, but her fists were clenched. Lucifer, sitting next to the girl with the roving eyes and occupying the other seat in the middle, was the most obviously affected, staring out the window with a murderous expression. Behind her, occupying the two seats in the back, the twins were grinning happily at her, obviously completely unaware of how bad the word was.

"Hen?" Jenna asked politely, wondering who would be so callous to call two nine year olds, a ten year old, and a fourteen year old, freaks.

"She's our older sister, Henrietta!" the twin on the right, Aly, said happily.

"She always tells the truth!" Aj, conferred. A voice broke the happy chatter of the innocent nine year olds.

"Aly, Aj, keep in mind that everyone lies, and Henrietta is certainly no exception. Don't take her seriously." The voice was Kathy's cool and emotionless, and the twins started pouting.

"So you're saying-" Aly started.

"That we can't be freaks like you?" Aj finished, attempting a pleading look, neither knowing how badly their words had affected their sister. Lucifer and Jenna witnessed a spasm of unadulterated hurt cross her face, and Chase slammed the breaks, throwing them forward.

"What are you bloody fucking morons going on about?" Lucifer exploded. He seemed not to have noticed the jolt of the car, but had turned in his seat to yell at his younger sisters. "Being called a freak is-"

"Lucifer," The voice was quiet, but it drew everyone's attention. Kathy sat with her eyes forward, not looking at anyone, and said, "It's not necessary. I'm sorry that by insulting me, she insulted you as well, but the twins do not need to know, nor do they need to learn the words you yourself have learned from our father." Shock flashed across his face, and he sat forward, leaning.

"I could care less about what Hen calls us. But them saying-"

"It's okay." The girl cut off, and opened the door. Heat spilled in, and everyone blinked, looking out the windows. The landscape was no longer singularly barren. At the end of the road was a parking lot, very small, and meant for only a few cars to actually _park_. Past the parking lot was a chain-link fence, not tall, and not very protective. Inside the chain link fence was a building. It was rectangular, and had three stories, but it was alone and there were no other buildings there. It was painted dark gray, as if to emphasize the monotonous array of background colors. Over the door of the building was a sign that said: Welcome to S.A.S.S., Newcomers!

"Huh," one of the twins' murmured to the other. "Anyone notice before now that the initials for our new school spelled sass?" Lucifer was still annoyed at them.

"Shut up!" He snapped. He grabbed Kathy's backpack from her hand, where she had been holding it by a strap since they had gotten in the car, and marched off towards the school, muttering darkly about how he should've stolen some of Henrietta's money before the left and what he would do when they got back. The twins followed their brother more slowly, finally sensing the terrible mood he was in. Kathy stood shocked when Lucifer had taken her bag, something her younger brother had rarely ever done before, and Jenna stood next to her, carrying a small hiking bag.

"I never heard much of Henrietta Prince," Jenna spoke softly, shouldering her bag and starting forward. Kathy was shocked into following her quietly. "But I do remember that every time I ever heard her name mentioned, the one I was talking to was outraged at what she had called or how she had spoken to or how she had treated, her sister. And the sister was always the same one." The copper eyes turned to stare at Kathy, who couldn't meet the younger girl's gaze. "It was always Miss Katherine, or Kathy." Kathy winced, but kept walking. They were almost at the parking lot now. The twins were halfway through, and Lucifer was almost to the fence. "I heard a lot about Miss Kathy," Jenna continued. "She was always so nice to everyone, being the replacement mother everyone at the orphanage could never have, even though she was much younger than the matrons. Even the older ones talked of you with respect. Never was a bad word spoken of you, and it surprised me when every once in a while, someone would come down, looking furious. They'd say that Henrietta had another go at Miss Kathy, and Miss Kathy had never done anything to deserve it. I always wondered why…" The unasked question hung in the air for a moment, and then Kathy gave in, sighing.

"If you've been at the orphanage for awhile, and know this much, then you'll know about my immediate family." Katy started, staring straight ahead, but she had stopped walking so they could put more space between the twins and themselves. Jenna stopped as well. "You'll know there're a lot of us; a father, a girl a bit over official adulthood, a teenager (me), and eight younger children." Jenna took a step back in surprise: eight others? Not that many! Kathy surveyed the other girl's reaction. "Well, Andrew was born about a year ago, and we stopped running the place before then, so you'd only know seven. Anyway, the thing is, not a single one of us share the same mother except the twins. All of us, even me and Henrietta are what you could call bastard children." She laughed humorlessly.

"Henrietta excuses herself, as father had been planning to marry her mother, but the woman died in childbirth. So, he moved on, left with a daughter, looking for a different partner to help raise his daughter, but also missing his first. When Henrietta was five, father met my mother. She seemed interested in the idea of orphanages, like she'd never heard of such a thing, and fell for father when she found out how much he cared." A dark look passed over the adolescent's face.

"She stayed, getting more and more nervous the longer she was with him, and claimed she had to get back soon. The only reason she stayed was because she was pregnant. An hour after she had me, she disappeared. Never seen again, and then everything went wrong. He had lost two women he loved, one to Hades and one who just ran out without a word. Once I'd turned three and Henrietta was eight, we found out he couldn't hold out any longer. He searched, longer and harder for another woman, but all he ever managed to do was impregnate a woman, and tell her he didn't love her. They almost always left the child with him. Henrietta misses the father she had the first five years of her life, and she blames my mother. As she can't do much about my mother, she takes it out on me. That's about it." Jenna didn't register the end of the story. As Kathy had talked, Jenna saw the images happening before her eyes, as if she had seen them before. She snapped out of it when Kathy started walking quickly towards the gate.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked as she tried to keep up with the taller girl's longer gait.

"Something's wrong," Kathy muttered. "If I'm gone for too long, at least Lucifer would usually come find me." They stormed past the gate, and immediately slammed into Lucifer, suddenly visible, where he stood frozen a bit inside the gated area.

"Lu-" Kathy started, then gasped, staring open-mouthed at what she was seeing. Jenna was already gawking.

No longer was there only a single, gray building, but entire open field acres wide. There were smaller buildings scattered around, one area looked like a dorm set-up around a hill, there was a library, a main building, bathrooms, and a mess hall. There was a training area, an archery field and more. Ahead of them, the twins were talking to another kid, a black girl with her hair in a ponytail and gray eyes, holding a bag filled with books. An auburn haired fifteen year old boy was shouting angrily, chasing a Latino boy of about sixteen, who was holding something that looked suspiciously like a miniature train engine. A tall girl with long cream colored hair chased after the two, as if to stop them from fighting, but a boy about Lucifer's age was tugging her back, demanding her attention. From far away, the girls could see a redhead fighting a younger girl with dirty blond hair with... were those swords? Standing off to the side of the arena where the two were fighting, a gangly, skinny kid waited for his turn. The one chasing the Latino kid glanced in that direction every couple of seconds. Over by the lake, a boy about Kathy's age was talking to a girl two years older than him. The girl looked like a supermodel, but he looked seriously uncomfortable, and it was obvious she was flirting with someone who just wasn't interested. A girl was over at the archery range, shooting arrows at targets from between twenty feet away, and twenty yards away and never once missed the target, but sometimes she barely missed the bull's-eye. Kathy and Jenna were shocked beyond words.

"Well, hello." A voice spoke pleasantly, and all three jumped. An ageless looking woman was standing to their left, smiling hospitably at them. "I see five more have arrived," the woman continued, staring into the distance, as if counting every single one of them. "Only one is missing, and we've been assured that he will be along within a week." She turned her attention back to the frozen adolescents. "It's nice to have you: Katherine Prince, Lucifer Prince, and Jenna Thomas. You and everyone here have been selected as possibilities for the future tomorrow. If we decide that you are what we are looking for, we will keep you year-round. If not, you will be sent to another school with no memories of this place." She swept her hands in the universal 'look around!' gesture. "Welcome to SASS, my heroes!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here're three of the main characters arriving at the school. You heard me right. Not every single one attending the school is a main character. Yes, this school is for half-bloods, and most here are either demigods or siblings of. Most of the main characters were described in the description of the camp/school, though. Some are inside a building, and one, as mentioned, hasn't arrived yet.**


	3. An Introductory Lesson

**A/N: I don't own Greek mythology or any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians that might show up. All of the main characters are OC's.**

* * *

"Well then," a fifteen year old murmured to herself, gathering up four or five heavy books, "I suppose that's good for a day or two." Out of reflex, she glanced around, checking to see if anyone had noticed, and then remembered that she didn't need to. At this place, SASS, (she couldn't think of it as a _school_) everyone was abnormal. In fact, the only one here that wasn't ADHD and/or dyslexic was Miss. Rhea, and she was the one in charge. Besides, hadn't Diablo announced a day or two ago that he talked to himself a lot ("although," he had admitted, "I mostly did it to piss off my aunt.") The only ones in the library on a day like this were her (Mika), Shawn, who was buried in the fiction section as always, and Daman, who was content with only staying in the manga part of the fiction section. _Boys_.

Grabbing a bag, Mika walked out of the library, holding the bag where her books now were with both hands. She blinked spasmodically when the sun temporarily blinded her, and with her hands full, she couldn't block the light. When she got used to it, she strode off towards the dorms, her coffee skin softly glowing. She veered off of her path when she heard something, the distant sound of a car jolting to a stop, and started toward the gate with curiosity. Miss. Rhea had said they were waiting for six more kids before they would officially start training.

"Or maybe," she had said thoughtfully, tapping her chin, "if it does turn out that one will be late, we could start without them and let them catch up when they arrive." If this batch of kids wasn't the entire six, Mika hoped that'd be what they would do. She wanted to start as soon as possible.

She walked past Diablo, Carter, Willow, and Josh without even glancing back. It was too common to see it to even wonder _why_ Carter was chasing Diablo, seeing as it was always that Diablo had taken one of his parts. And of course, Willow would be trying to be the peacemaker, while her little brother did all he could to demand her attention. Every time Mika saw something like this, she felt kind of bad for Willow. Sure, she had little siblings too, since her dad had married Serenity, and she already had seven year old twins, but Erik and Erica were well-behaved. It helped that they wanted to be like their mom, so Erik loved Ju-jitsu while Erica did yoga. But Josh was an ADD (ADHD, whatever) kid like the rest of them, and he didn't have anything to put that energy into.

Mika'd been at SASS for about three days now, spending time exploring, meeting people, and getting used to the idea that she had actually found a place where she belonged, not somewhere she'd mess up and get kicked out again. Almost everyone was really nice here; it was almost like having a second family she'd never had. Miss. Rhea was definitely everything Mika had ever looked for in a mother; kind, caring… everything she's read about mothers. She'd never met her own mother, so it was a nice change.

Once she was done reminiscing, she noticed a boy had already passed through the gates. He was about ten, blond hair, blue eyes, but a totally shocked expression. Well, who could blame him? On the outside of SASS, you see this totally depressing building, but walk past the gate and you enter a whole new world. He was frozen, about a foot inside, and two girls came up behind him, knocking into him. Instead of freaking out like the boy, the girls looked terribly excited. Mika walked up to them.

"Hi!" the one on the left said to her before she could talk, running up to her. "I'm Aj, and this is Aly! We're twins!"

"What is this place? Is it really our new school?" the one on the right, Aly, continued excitedly. Mika blinked, and slowly started to smile. They were young, so they must be the minimum age, nine. Identical twins, unlike Erik and Erica, with red hair and green eyes.

"Yes," Mika answered. "This is SASS, Special Ability School for Students, although you can't really call it a school once you're inside, can you?" They grinned back at her and scanned the area again.

"We hear you," Aly agreed.

"Loud, And, Clear." Aj added.

Off to the side, behind the boy, two more girls came up behind him, and followed his example by freezing on the spot. The one in front was older than the three before her, maybe a year younger than Mika, with eyes that looked like they were made of rainbows, something she had never seen before. But then, there were already never before seen eye-colors here at SASS, weren't there? She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair sticking to her face, and Mika realized that it must be sweltering outside. The girl, the twins, and the boy were all sweating.

Oddly enough, however, the last girl, a small Asian girl about Shawn's height, maybe a bit taller, looked perfectly sweat-free. This girl had waist length hair, a dark red color (it was color that Mika had read about… what was it again? Vermillion? Yes, vermillion), and it was braided over her left shoulder. Mika glanced at the girl's eyes and sighed. Yep, copper. Another color she hadn't ever seen a person's eye as. Maybe she hasn't met enough people…

Answering the twins' questions (they weren't that hard. It was mostly: Is that a lake? Is that a _sword_ fighting arena?), Mika saw that Miss. Rhea had appeared, welcoming the boy and the two girls to SASS. That must mean that the sixth person still hadn't arrived. Mika almost muttered 'dang it' until she heard that the sixth would arrive late. That meant they would just start the lessons! _Yes!_

Once Miss. Rhea left, Mika pointed the twins to the dorms. They ran over to the older girls and the boy, who was slowly coming out of his transfixed state, and took the three older kids' bags, racing each other to the dorms. The gray eyed girl walked over to them, smiling. She remembered how uncomfortable she had felt when she walked into those gates three days ago; almost like she was trespassing on a party she hadn't been invited to.

"Hi," Mika said, a bit unsure how to start. When she had arrived, the first person to greet her was Diablo, and he had said "You got any cash? Just kidding!" and, ruffling her hair, he'd announced, "We all love each other here at SASS!" Then he ran off with Carter chasing after him. Somehow, as welcoming as it was, she hadn't found that calming. Rainbow Eyes nodded at her, tapping the boy's shoulder. He snapped out of it, and stepped back next to her, focusing on Mika.

"Hello…" he spoke cautiously.

"It's nice to meet you," Copper Eyes inserted, walking up to Mika with a smile. "My name is Jenna Thomas, but I'd prefer if you just left out the Thomas part." Mika nodded, understanding. A lot of the kids here didn't always use their names. Diablo for sure never said anything about his real name, much less his last name. Whenever someone asked him why he went by 'Diablo', he'd immediately reply, "It reminds me that one: my eyes are purple, and two: that my sister won't fall for some guy who has pretty eyes." Then he'd grin like he'd just made a joke.

"My name is Mika Davis," she said, grinning like an idiot. Maybe she'd just made a new friend! "I'd offer you my hand, but…" she glanced down at the bag she was holding.

"Oh, it's fine," Jenna said reassuringly. "No harm done. Everyone loves at least one sort of book." She glanced at Rainbow Eyes and Blond boy, who were starting to relax, settling into the novelty of the whole thing. "This is Katherine Prince," Rainbow Eyes nodded again, smiling this time, "and this is her younger brother, Lucifer Prince. The girls you met earlier are also their siblings, Aly and Aj Prince." Mika nodded at them, and Rainbow Eyes, Katherine walked up to her. Then, she did something totally unexpected. She _hugged_ Mika!

"It is _very_ nice to meet you Mika," she said warmly, letting go. "I'd love it if you called me Kathy; Katherine sounds too formal. Would you mind being friends with me?" Mika's face glowed with delight. Two friends! Maybe even those twins would be her friends! Four friends! She nodded excitedly, and then looked at the boy, Lucifer. He also did something unexpected. He surveyed her with his eyes, snorted, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Great," he muttered, sounding a bit crestfallen. "I can't pickpocket her now." Once he realized he'd said this aloud, he glanced up to see her reaction. Surprisingly enough, she looked at him, interested.

"If he likes pick-pocketing," she said, turning to Kathy, "he should talk to Diablo. Diablo's a master at pick-pocketing, and no one ever catches him." Lucifer was suddenly interested.

"Which one's Diablo?" he said, trying not to sound excited, but failing miserably as he took in the camp once more, pausing at every boy. Amused, Mika pointed out Diablo, and he nearly dashed off to meet the older, better pick-pocket.

"Um…" Kathy started, and Mika swung around to give her, her attention. "Can you please tell us about the people here? At least so we know who to avoid?" Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she began, setting the bag of books down, "there's not that many people you need to avoid. Mostly just the Divas, and they usually stay away from you if you don't challenge them. They're a bunch of stuck-up snobs, but they're beauty queens, too. Luckily the boys here are smart enough to judge by things other than looks." She gestured over to the far side of the lakes, where almost all of the Divas were sunbathing. "The only Diva who's worth talking to is the leader; Bella Mason, though most of the boys avoid her most of all." Kathy and Jenna looked confused.

"Why? You'd think the leader would be the prettiest-"

"Oh, she is." Mika assured Jenna, and then indicated the direction where Bella was "talking" with Jasper. "Like I said before, though, the boys here don't only judge by looks. Bella's problem is that if she's near a good looking boy, she feels the extreme need to flirt. And of course, almost all of the guys here are pretty good looking." The two girls looked around, eyes widening when they realized she was right. "Other than them, the Drifters' are the only ones who don't make an effort to be nice, but the plus is that they don't usually make an effort to stop and talk, either. That's about it," Mika finished, proud of herself. Not many people thought to add the Drifters. Katy and Jenna looked at each other and nodded.

"Mika?" Katy asked hesitantly. "Would you mind telling us about the other people too?" Mika looked at her, surprised.(**A/N: If you don't care about descriptions of the characters, you can skip this stuff. It's understandable. This is for people like me who are overly-obsessive about details and want to be able to close their eyes and picture it happening.**)

"Of course I don't mind," she said, and then she began. "I think I'll save the major group for last. First," She pointed at the red head in the sword arena, "is Conrad McHenry. He's the boy with red hair, but he also has brown eyes and he's quite tall as the oldest person here, seventeen. He's seriously buff, but," she made a face," he's obsessed with fighting. He's part Irish, and if you ever want to talk to him he's either at or around the arena. He never backs down from a challenge." She turned her gaze to the person no less than a foot away from the boy.

"The girl fighting him is Kayla Lagow. She's the only one who's brave enough to challenge Conrad to fights, and the only one I've seen skilled enough with a sword to occasionally beat him. Although, I suppose that's not saying much, seeing as I haven't seen many other people fight. She's nice enough, but pretty short tempered, and she tries to stay away from her brother as much as possible. She's nine, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes." At the brother comment, Katy and Jenna looked confused, so Mika quickly continued before they could ask.

"The one just outside the arena is Ryan Orneales," unconsciously she made a face. "He must be the only boy here that isn't even partially good looking. Maybe I'm biased, but who cares? He's an idiot too. Not even nice, seeing as he's an ass. I guess he's another one you'd want to avoid." The two girls looked horrified at Mika's thoughtful expression. "He has brown eyes and hair, and he spikes it like he thinks that'll make him look cooler. He's pale, like a sick person, and all stick-like, but he doesn't even have the decency to be clumsy. He's talkative, annoying, and adores attention, also fifteen years old. Nobody likes him, but no one hates him more than Carter. Ryan's also a vegetarian, and he says he loves gardens." Mika turned her head to look at the lake, where Bella was finally leaving Jasper alone; the girl looking disappointed.

"I already skimmed over Bella, but you'll want more info, right? So, she's the unofficial leader of the Divas, she's an enormous flirt, her last name is Mason, and she has the body of a supermodel," Mika said, listing off the things she'd already told the other two. "She has really pale blond hair that goes down to her mid-back, and she's another one with an unusual eye color. Her eyes are electric purple. Along with her blond hair, she has super pale skin," _which I think makes her look like Rosalie from __Twilight__,_ she added to herself. "Her personality describes the stereotypical blond, though. She's ditsy, and more often than not says the first thing that comes to her mind even if it's not the nicest thing to say. Other than that, she's pretty harmless; just don't let her set you up with anybody.

"After Bella, next would be the boy she was just talking to, Jasper Hunter. Jasper has black hair (kinda wind-blown looking) and has jade eyes. Not bad looking at all for a boy that's a year younger than me. He doesn't seem very interested in girls, though. He's almost always by the lake, and he's pretty laid-back. He tends to keep to himself, but he's good friends with everyone. He was the first one to get here." Kathy and Jenna were starting to look a bit overwhelmed, but there were still a lot left.

"That one," Mika continued, indicating the girl shooting targets," is Alexa James. She's thirteen, and is always at the archery range, unless she decides to shoot hoops, or at sunset when she's at the lake. She's amazing at archery, and she's really friendly and easy-going. She doesn't particularly like boys much, though. She has really pretty silver hair with streaks of gold, and her eyes aren't _unusual_, but they are kind of weird when you stare at into her eyes and realize that they look a hell of a lot like the moon." Almost to _the group_, and Mika was starting to get excited.

"Okay, you see where that group of kids is? The group where you're brother went?" She amended when Kathy looked confused, and the girl then nodded. "You see the boy clinging to the older girl?" Another nod, one from both the girls. "That's Josh Martin. When he's in the sunlight, he never leaves his sister's side. He's always trying to get her attention, but fails miserably and only makes it harder on her. He's highly annoying, but not bad so I can't tell you to stay away from him. He's nine and greatly resembles his sister, with light hair and greenish blue eyes." She paused, making a quick decision.

"I guess, that means I'll go to Willow, his older sister. As I said, and as you can see, her brother greatly resembles her. She has teal eyes and long, cream-colored hair, with natural brown streaks, taller and more slender than other fifteen year olds. She's hyper and an optimist, and makes for a great friend, though she does talk a bit louder and faster than normal. She's addicted to red rockstars." At the questioning looks she was getting from the other two, Mika added, "you know, the energy drink. She's part of the main group in this school." She got apprehensive looks for at one. "Oh, they're not bad. They're just a big group of friends and stuff. They have some of the most talented in the school in their group, but they're still nice to people outside of the group." Mika squinted at the two boys who had recently stopped fighting.

"Carter is the auburn-haired boy who recently stopped chasing Diablo. His last name is Lagow, and he's Kayla's older brother. He loves tinkering with mechanical parts, but he loves trains the most. He has gloomy blue eyes, and he has a down-to-earth sort of personality. A lot of people go to him for advice, and he naturally gravitates people to him, but the funny part is he doesn't like attention from anyone except the people in their group. He really dislikes Ryan, and he's holding up a rivalry with Diablo, but he maintains it's not a rivalry, just the feeling of hate. It's not true, though. He obviously hates Ryan more than anyone out there." Kathy stepped forward.

"How many more people _are_ there, Mika?" She sounded strained, like she was being expected to remember all of this. Mika blinked.

"Oh, just three more. You don't have to remember _all_ of this, you know. You're completely welcome to meet them face to face." Kathy nodded and stepped back to rejoin Jenna.

"Okay, then. Go on."

"Next is Diablo. No last name, and we're pretty sure Diablo's not his real first name, either, but he insists. He's the troublemaker of the group and the camp. He's a pick-pocket, and he loves causing mischief. He's part Latino, with black hair, but he has purple eyes. He's amazing, though. He never cares whether you're new or not, he's like the big brother of the campers who let him act that way. Don't get on his bad side, though. He can be scary for a sixteen year old. He's the co-leader of the group, and best friends with Shawn. I'll get back to him later." She added when she received curious looks.

"Second to last is Daman Jones, who's in the library-" She paused, and looked, seeing that a figure had just come out. "That's him. He has really dark brown hair and eyes, almost black. He unconsciously drives everyone who's not in the group away; whether because of his insanity or his aura, I can't tell. He's pretty cheerful, but he doesn't like Ryan either. He and Carter get along well enough, but sometimes they're at odds with each other." Mika paused, as she had been doing every change of person, and a voice boomed across the courtyard. (**A/N: You come in around here if you skipped the descriptions.**)

"Mika!" Diablo has finally noticed that there were new kids, and ran over to the gate, dragging Lucifer behind him. Curiously, Carter, Willow, and Josh followed. When she saw Diablo, Mika blushed.

"H-Hey, Diablo." She choked out, avoiding his eyes. Kathy and Jenna looked at her, eyebrows raised. He didn't notice, his attention already on the other girls.

"'Sup, new kids? How do you like the most awesome place in existence?" He grinned, looking like he was having the time of his life.

~POV change~

"Josh, please stop that!" Willow said, exasperated. Her younger brother stopped clinging to her and pouted at her.

"I don't want big sister to pay attention to anyone but me!" he whined, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He blinked; she never got angry with him, so this was new.

"Josh, I have friends too! I want to hang out with them sometimes! You're perfectly capable of getting your own friends! Maybe you can go talk to them!" She gestured to the two girls walking out of the dorm building, two of the new kids. He looked uneasily at them. "You'll never know if they'll like you, so give yourself a chance! Please?" She was almost begging now, sending side glances to the entrance where some of her friends were heading to meet the new kids. He looked at her, still pouting, then sighed.

"All right, for you, Willow." He muttered, trudging to the girls, who had noticed him and were running to meet him. Willow watched him go, and then ran to the gate, catching up with everyone. The newer girls by the gate were staring, bewildered, at Diablo, who must've said something weird. Mika was doing her usual 'blush and look down' routine, the one she did every time Diablo came close. Willow wasn't an idiot; she knew that Mika liked him; Diablo was just too blind to notice.

Trying to snap her out of it, Willow asked Mika, "So? Are you going to introduce us?" Mika blinked and looked at Willow.

"Oh- I- I just-" she stammered, and glanced at the two girls behind her. Noticing her distress, the older girl stepped forward.

"My name's Kathy Prince," she said, and then nudged the girl behind her.

"I'm Jenna Thomas. Please leave out the Thomas part." Everyone nodded. Not everyone liked both of their names.

"Well," Diablo started, looking excited, "I'm-"

"Diablo No Last Name." Jenna inserted. Everyone stared at her; even she looked embarrassed at having interrupted him. Mika blushed even harder. Diablo surprised the three girls who weren't in the group by bursting into loud laughter, and he grabbed the nearest shoulder for support, which happened to be Carter's, who looked like he himself was having a hard time not laughing, too.

"Nice!" He choked, still laughing. "See, Carter? I'm so popular that people know my name before I even meet them!" Willow was laughing as well, though not as hard as him. Carter rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding?" He asked the older boy, grinning. "Mika probably thought you were so annoying that she felt she needed to warn the newbies away from you!" The three other girls started smiling too, and Lucifer rolled his eyes. He walked away, towards where Josh, Aly, and Aj were talking. Before everyone had stopped laughing, another person came to join them. Daman.

"What's up, guys?" He asked, looking around. "What'd I miss? And who are they?" He glanced at Kathy and Jenna, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Daman!" Diablo choked, turning to him. "Carter's just made a clever joke, is all."

"Oh, another joke at your expense, you mean?" Daman replied knowledgeably, cracking a grin. Everyone burst into another fit of laughter, leaving Diablo pouting.

"So, these two are some of the new kids; Kathy and Jenna!" Diablo interrupted the laughing, hoping it would stop. It did, and Daman turned to look at the girls.

"Kathy and Jenna, huh?" The girls nodded. "I'm-"

"Daman Jones," It was Kathy who stated the name this time. After a small pause, Diablo, Carter, Daman, and Willow turned to look at Mika, who didn't seem all that pleased with the attention. She was so embarrassed she couldn't look any of them in the eyes.

"Aw!" Diablo whined, "You told them about us?" Mika looked mortified, and Willow decided she didn't need to be humiliated by the boy she liked.

"She probably didn't differentiate," Willow said knowledgably, "Mika probably gave them a run-down on everyone here, not just us." Everyone stared at her, different expressions heavy on their faces. Mika had the greatest relief, Jenna and Kathy had surprise, but the people in her group were shocked.

"Willow, I didn't follow after you said differ- whatever." Diablo said finally.

"Well, I know what the word means," Carter said, shooting an annoyed look at Diablo, "But that's not a word you usually use."

"No kidding," Daman marveled. "You sounded like Shawn or Mika." Willow blushed, and Mika decided she might as well help her out, seeing as she'd saved her multiple times already.

"Willow's right, I didn't just stick with your group. I described everyone." Kathy and Jenna looked at each other with confused looks.

"What's wrong?" Willow and Carter asked at the same time, and then looked at each other. They never said things at the same time. The two girls didn't notice.

"It's just that…" Jenna trailed off, looking questioningly at Mika.

"You said there was one left," Kathy finished, also looking at their informer. Mika's eyes widened and she looked at them.

"That's right, I didn't finish, and Diablo came before I could." She said as an explanation. Everyone looked at the teen in question, and he had the grace to look embarrassed.

"See?" Carter said teasingly with a grin. "I told you that you were annoying." Before Diablo could protest, Daman asked a question.

"Then who's the one you haven't heard of yet?" Kathy tilted her head.

"I wouldn't say we haven't heard of him, Mika mentioned his name a couple of times." It was almost like she was purposely avoiding saying the name. Even Willow was curious, and if she was, Diablo and Daman would be dying with curiosity.

"Who?" Diablo asked impatiently, confirming Willow's suspicions. Mika opened her mouth to answer, but Jenna, catching on, covered the girl's mouth and grinned.

"Oh, should we tell them?" She asked Kathy, obviously enjoying herself. Willow and Carter hid their smiles. Oh, those two were good. "If Diablo stopped Mika before she could tell us, it's obvious he doesn't want us to know about him. We wouldn't want to upset our senior." Willow and Carter didn't even try to hide their smiles; even Daman, who was now seriously curious, was grinning at their antics and the expression on Diablo's face.

"Please tell me! I'm begging!" And, to everyone's amusement, Diablo kneeled down and clasped his hands, literally begging.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy…" A voice muttered, "Diablo, what in the name of Tartarus are you doing?" The voice came from behind the group, and everyone jumped. Kathy and Jenna had been too focused to notice the newcomer. Diablo got up quickly, a sheepish smile on his face. Daman, Willow, and Carter turned around and watched with amusement. Mika looked like she wanted to run, and the look flashing over Kathy and Jenna's faces showed that they might have found the person they didn't know.

"Um…" sheepish smile still in place, Diablo looked at the new figure in front of him. "Hey, Shawn." Kathy and Jenna looked each other, and quickly went back to examining the newcomer. Willow could understand why a lot of people would underestimate Shawn. He was the youngest in the group at twelve, but he acted older than Diablo more often than not, and he was kind of short. Okay not kind of, he was about a head shorter than everyone who was normal height, even Jenna, who had some Asian in her, was an inch or two taller, but he had lighter skin, like cream. No one ever saw him without his Yankees hat, and it covered all his hair, which he'd told them was black. The bill covered his face, and since no one was short enough to see under it, no one had ever seen under it. He was a bit of a smart-ass sometimes, but he was really nice, too. Interestingly enough, his best friend of all of them was Diablo. Shawn was the second to arrive at SASS. One thing you needed to know about him: he can be hell-a fast if he wants to be.

"What are you doing here?" Diablo continued awkwardly, breaking the silence, "You said you were going to be at the library for awhile. Shawn shrugged.

"Rhea told us to get over to the lake, and I was trying to figure out why you hadn't started heading over there until I saw you get down on your knees." The reply couldn't have been more pointed, and everyone in the group started laughing at Diablo's half-affronted, half-embarrassed face.

"Shawn," he said quickly, "Don't you want to know who these two are?" Shawn sighed and looked at the three separated girls. Mika was looking anywhere but there, but Jenna gasped, and Kathy looked, startled, at Jenna. Shawn ignored it, and started walking over to where they were all supposed to be. Everyone started following him.

"They're Katherine Prince and Jenna Thomas, who doesn't want to be addressed with her last name, aren't they?" The two girls stumbled, but caught themselves, looking shocked.

"How-?"The girls started, but they'd already gotten to the pavilion by the lake where all the announcements were made. They were the last ones there.

"About time," Conrad grumbled. Miss. Rhea was the only one in the pavilion, and she clapped twice to call attention to herself.

"Hello, my heroes," She started warmly. "Although we still have one missing, I'm glad there are still so many of you here. It's time I explained why you all were chosen to attend the Special Ability School for Students, or, as so many of you have dubbed it, SASS. You see, the Greek 'myths and legends' you have all heard sometime in your life are true." Gasps came from all around, but Miss. Rhea continued. "As well, though it might surprise you; you all have something in common. You'll find that each one of you has a parent that- well- 'ran off'." This time, it was not easy to ignore the hard looks Miss. Rhea received from them. "This is actually part of the reason you're here."

"So what?" a voice suddenly called from the crowd, "you're saying you just took us in? Missing a parent so we equal a charity case? Is that what you're saying?" Willow didn't look to see who said that.

"No, that is not the case," Miss. Rhea stated firmly. "The reason you're here is because the parent who left you behind, is a Greek God or Goddess." No reaction, all they could do was stare. "Each one of you is important. You are all capable of being heroes- with proper training." Willow couldn't believe it. Her coward of a father was a Greek God? All Mom had ever told her was that she had fallen in love with the guy, and that he left when she was pregnant. Mutters and whispers broke out throughout the group, and Willow threw back another couple of gulps of her rockstar, dying her mouth red. Someone tugged on her sleeve, and she looked down. Josh was standing there looking utterly confused. She nearly choked as she remembered; Josh had both parents. What did _that _mean?

"Wait!" A voice called from the crowd. It was Carter, and he seemed as confused as his younger sister, who was standing next to him. "Not all of us are missing a parent! What does that mean?" Miss. Rhea nodded, and looked at individuals in the crowd. For a second, her gaze rested on Josh.

"I am aware that I made a few mistakes," she admitted. "Not all of you are half-gods, or demigods. Some of you are just siblings of one. The mistakes will be corrected within a couple of days. No need to worry," she added at seeing their faces, "I already have a place set up for you in the Layaway public school, and if there are questions, we will explain that we are branch schools. Once you transfer, you will only remember boring classes at the gray building you saw from outside. No difficulties, no harm, no problem." For some reason; with the finality of her tone, it was accepted that indeed, there was no problem. That did not stop the questions from bubbling in Willow's mind.

"So-" she voiced out, "if most of us are quote-and-quote demigods, you can tell us who our other parent is?" Mutters broke out in a storm as, once more, Miss. Rhea nodded.

"Most of you, I can tell who your godly parent is. For example, Miss Martin, I believe your father is Dionysus, the wine god." It was as if someone had thrown a hundred ton weight at her. The wine god? Her father? Miss. Rhea continued, "Miss Mason, your mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." Bella looked- of all things- flattered. "Mr. Orneales, Demeter, goddess of agriculture." Ryan nodded, like it was understandable. "Mr.… Diablo… and Mr. Lagow," both stiffened, and Willow got the feeling it _wasn't_ because they were addressed at the same time, "Son of Hermes, god of thieves, and son of Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge, respectively." They both looked like someone had dropped a crate of bowling balls on them.

"Now, I could go on and name all I've discovered," Miss. Rhea continued, "But I need to warn you- it's not all fun and games- being a demigod. I'm sure some of you have noticed already, but monsters come after you. I must explain why." Many people looked expectantly at her, and she took a deep breath. "The monsters are after you because of your parents." Silence. "Your godly parents are embarrassed and ashamed of you, so they tell the monsters they can go after you and have you all for lunch for all they care.

"What?" Bella shouted, shocked. "But why-"

"Think, Miss. Mason," Miss. Rhea interrupted sharply. "Your mother is married to Hephaestus." Carter looked uncomfortable and edged closer to the group, away from Bella. "Why would she want you to live if all you were was an example of her adultery?" Bella choked and looked down, her eyes going red. Willow was determined to look on the bright side, so she reasoned something out.

"Well, even if we don't have love from our Godly parent, we still have our mortal parent," Willow said, thinking about her mother and step-father who were at the winery they owned, both of whom loved her. This statement did not entirely receive the reaction she was expecting. Kathy let out a dry laugh, Jenna made a choking sound and fell to her knees, Daman looked like he'd been slapped, and a hissing noise came from Shawn's direction. Willow whitened when she realized why. Oh gods, what a stupid thing to say. Miss. Rhea hurried to cover for Willow.

"Anyway, there is something all of you must know." She said firmly as Jenna was helped to her feet. "You are not the only demigods out there." Everyone was entirely focused on her again. "There is a camp where they take in others, but these children are lied to. They are told that their godly parents love them, and they believe the lies. They are trained to fight as well, for their teachers know that we exist. The leaders know that their campers' siblings will want to help them, and that we will tell their charges the truth. So, I must train you so you may hold your own in a fight.

"On another note," Miss. Rea added with a bit more cheerfulness. "Visiting days are once a month, and the next one is three day from now, on the last day of the month. Lessons begin tomorrow, and you will find your schedule on your bedside table in the morning. On your schedule, if I know, will be the name of your godly parent. I hope you enjoy your time here!"

* * *

**A/N: And now you have your plot line. Demigods are taken in and told that their parent hates them; therefore turned against the kids at camp half-blood. I'm sorry about it being a bit slow in the last couple of chapters; I had to introduce and describe.**

**I also must admit I dislike jumping perspectives so often. I understand that you probably can't keep up as well as I do, and even I have some trouble unless I see the perspective jump reminder. From now on, I'll be sticking with third person limited, focused on one character per chapter. I'm also going to be focusing on the main group, though, so you don't have to worry about all of the main characters, just five. I hope you enjoy it more from here on out.**

**Edit: Well, I don't know if you guys know this or not, but I have two stories. And both are quite complicated and leave me drained at the end of the day because I'm planning them. So, I figure, I might as well use polls to my advantage, right? I'm putting this at the bottom of my most recent chapters for both stories, and I want you guys to give me your input. I notice that not many of you have reviewed (Thank you ohsoverymuch 'Guest' and Mochabelle33 for reviewing An Unimaginable Occurence :D), but that's okay. But, it would be nice to know which of my stories my readers prefer, so, please just make a fast click at my name at the top there, choose what you want in the poll, and be on your merry way! It'll help me to update the story in question faster...  
**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: I don't own Greek mythology or any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians that might show up. All of the main characters are OC's.**

* * *

When Daman had closed his eyes last night, he'd been hoping for a dreamless sleep, not the dreams that seemingly told showed him the past, present, or future. He'd thought he'd had enough of those already (and from what he's heard from his friends, they'd had enough too). But, luck just never seemed to be with him. Recently orphaned during the second Titan War (oh sorry, _the really-huge-storm-that-destroyed-half-the-freaking-country_), he'd realised that that lightning bolt that had destroyed the building wasn't just some freak accident- it had been Zeus' _master bolt_. Now it was just some cruel, sick joke. The day after Kathy and Jenna had arrived (the others, it was discovered, weren't demi-gods), he'd woken up with a paper next to his bed telling him his class schedule and that his dad was _Hades_. The freaking god of death was his dad, and his mom was dead.

Anyway, he'd opened his eyes to find himself standing in a field with different structures scattered all over. Not SASS, but that stupid camp Rhea had been telling them about: Camp Half-blood, the place where their siblings reside. But this time, instead of tension hanging thick in the air like all the other times, mostly everyone was acting normal. _Must be the present,_ he mused to himself, and then spotted one of those goat-men he'd see every so often. Satyrs, Rhea had called them, the ones who worked with their siblings. It was just a non-consequential satyr, not one that would call any attention, but Daman focused on him. He ran into the forest, towards where the council of Cloven Elders had been, as Rhea had called it, showing them the map. When the satyr arrived there, panting, he started talking to a satyr who had already been there, presumably the one he had wanted to see, as they were the only two there.

"Lord Grover, a massive amount of demi-god scent has been discovered in a very isolated, rural place near the village/town of Layaway." The first satyr gasped out. _So they found us_, Daman thought to second satyr straightened, and Daman's eyes flashed to him, knowing he was important. 'Lord Grover' the satyr had caucasian skin, a tall and lanky appearance and the signature goat legs with horns sticking out of his hair. His eyes were dark brown, hair a curly light-brown, and a stubble on his chin.

"How many times have I told you guys," Grover muttered, almost to himself, "drop the 'lord' part. It makes me jump." Then, to the reporting satyr, "Is it really so massive some searchers don't want to go?" The satyr hesitated, almost like he was embarrassed of the answer he had to give.

"Yes," he admitted, "the reports say that the scent is stronger even than a child of the big three. So much stronger." The satyr involuntarily shuddered, and Grover's expression became serious.

"I understand. I'll go myself." Ignoring the sounds of protest coming from the other satyr, he continued, "Percy and Annabeth should be back any minute now, but there's no time to waste. I'll leave immediately. Inform them of the situation and ask them if they can come back me up. I'll scout out the field." The first satyr looked miserable that Grover was risking himself, but trotted obediently to await the two demigods that Daman had already dreamed about. This wasn't good. Those two were unstoppable, and if they came to SASS, they might not even give him and his fellow students the chance to tell the truth. The dream began to fade. "There goes my vacation." Grover muttered, shouldering a bag, and the dream went black.

* * *

Daman woke with a start, covered in cold sweat, and, looking around to gauge his surroundings, and saw something that made his eyes go wide and pull up the covers. An aurae, an elvish girl with a white silk dress, was standing in the doorway, letting a harsh light enter his room. She seemed embarrassed at having woken him up.

"Oh- um- I apologize master Daman!" She exclaimed looking down, blushing to the roots of her soft brown hair. "I was told to inform you that 'just because it's not a class day, does not mean you can sleep until noon'." She explained, sounding strained. He sighed.

"It's okay, you just surprised me is all. You can tell Rhea I'll be out in a sec." She nodded, and flew out the door, closing it on the way out. He flopped back on the bed, and tried to remember his dream. A satyr... Layaway... back-up... his concentration wavered and slipped, and he lost the train of thought. _Argh! Never mind!_ he thought angrily to himself, getting dressed, and doing his hygiene routine. He strode out of his 'room', although it was basically the size of an apartment and it wasn't connected to anything other than nature. He has his own house, complete with a single room the size of it's own apartment. Go figure.

Idly, as he walked into the blinding noon light, he wondered if all his friends' houses had a lay-out like that. He glanced back, seeing the door to his room nestled into the side of the mountain, concealed. Even when he got the feeling it was because he was the son of Hades, he liked that his room/house was underground, built into a medium-sized hill.

He turned his head forward, and saw that no one was around; not even Conrad, who was _always_ at the sword arena. Then he remembered: No classes, Visitation day. He groaned, but started walking steadily towards the front gate where he knew everyone was. How stupid, him and visitation day. His mom was dead, everyone at the foster agency that was 'responsible' for him was glad he was gone, and his _father_ was in the realm of the dead, ruling over his minions and wishing Daman didn't exist.

He passed through the gate to see almost everyone who still remained at camp with their mortal relatives. Vaguely, somewhere he didn't pay attention to in his mind, it acknowledged this as the reason the satyrs had finally sensed the demi-gods. The more dominant part of his mind registered that it was _boiling out here!_ Sure, SASS had magical qualities and they didn't have to deal with the weather outside, but yeesh! It took him a minute to adapt to the immediate heat change, but once he did, he noted that Shawn, Jasper, and that one girl Jenna weren't out. Before he had the chance to wonder why, he heard a voice.

"Hey, Daman! Over here!" Diablo was waving over-enthusiastically to Daman, and, rolling his eyes, Daman complied.

"What's up?" he asked, looking past Diablo to see four more people. Wait a minute. The adults, Diablo's mom and stepfather he guessed, were talking to two other adults not that far away, and they were standing near... Carter?

"I know!" Diablo said, seeing Daman's preoccupation. "When Carter and I came out, we found our parents already, like, making friends with each other! It's like they think the two of us are friends or something!" There was sarcasm dripping from his tone, and Daman had the urge to laugh. Ever since they'd gotten there, those two had been messing with each other, but it was obvious they got along really well.

"Big brother!" Two voices shouted in sync, and a force toppled Diablo. He started laughing, and Daman couldn't stop his chuckle. Two kids, a boy and a girl, were hugging Diablo so hard he was struggling to get up.

"Hey guys." Diablo wheezed out. "Miss me? It's only been a month since last visitation day." They let go, but they seemed a bit mad.

"Last visitation day was soooooo long ago, though!" The boy shouted.

"31 days, 2 hours, and 31 minutes since we last saw big brother." The younger girl stated solemnly.

"Geez Kisa, you make it sound like the end of the world!" Diablo chuckled, getting up. "Hey guys, I got someone I want to introduce you to." He gestured toward Daman, who felt a bit uncomfortable when the two kids turned their gazes to him. "This is Daman. Daman, this is Tobi and Kisa." They smiled him, and he grinned back, relieved.

"Hi!" They chorused. He raised his hand in greeting, when he saw a small figure approach Diablo from behind. Diablo noticed when the figure started tugging his sleeve.

"Hey!" He greeted, crouching down. "Where'd you come from?" The little girl looked at him bashfully.

"I'm Riley," The little girl enlightened him, blinking her blue eyes, "are you big brother's friend, Diablo?" Diablo looked amazed, so Daman walked up to her, and crouched down, too.

"He probably is." Daman answered her question. She looked at him, brushing her blonde hair back.

"You're Daman, another of big brother's friends." She informed. He grinned and nodded.

"So, Riley. Who _is_ your big brother?" Before she could answer, they heard an exasperated shout from behind her.

"Riley!" Carter walked towards them, leaving Kayla and another girl arguing behind him. "Just because I told you about them, doesn't mean you should go interrupting their conversations!" He looked at Daman and Diablo, "Sorry about that."

"Dude, it's no problem!" Diablo exclaimed, straightening up. "Why didn't you tell us you had such a cute little sister?" Carter rolled his eyes and spotted Tobi and Kisa, who were sulking.

"You're over here, fawning over _my_ little sister, when you're ignoring both of _your_ siblings!" Carter went over to them. "I don't know _how_ you dealt with him all your lives. I've barely stood him for a month and a half!" Daman was feeling uncomfortable: what family did he have to introduce to his friends? Quickly and silently, before anyone could stop him, he retreated back to SASS.

"Daman! Hey, wait!" Diablo called after him. Daman ignored him, walking faster. "Aww man!" he heard Diablo whine to who he assumed was Carter, "Shawn never came out, and Willow's over there! Does this mean I'm stuck with you?" Daman faintly heard Carter's reply: "Idiot," before he re-entered the gates to his 'school'. They weren't allowed to bring the families inside, so he knew he'd be free to do what he wanted.

So, Shawn had never come out? Either that, or Diablo just had gotten out after him, but Daman hadn't seen him anywhere. In the distance, he heard shouting from outside the boundary, and he recognized Kathy's voice in the mix. Huh. He'd never heard _her_ shout before. He also noticed Jasper, who hadn't been outside earlier, by the lake. His family must've already left. Well, not much to do, so Daman headed towards the library. If Shawn wasn't outside, he'd be in the library, and if he _was_ outside... Daman could just pass the time by reading. But, apparently his demigod powers had other plans for him.

The second he stepped in the thin shadow of the tree next to the large building, everything went pitch-black. _Not this _again_!_ he thought to himself, annoyed. Shadow traveling, as Rhea called it, was a way to travel quickly that only creatures or children of the underworld could use. Almost as soon as it started: the cold shivers, the flying sensation, the creepy voices, it stopped, throwing him into a room that was surprisingly similar, and astonishingly different, to his own.

His own room was modeled for darkness: no windows, dark painted walls and furniture, even the lamp shades were darkly tinted. This room was extremely different. Yes, it, like his own, was the size of it's own apartment, but it was designed for light. Not golden light, but the soft blue of the sky; natural light. The northern wall was made completely of glass, as was the roof. On either end of the glass wall were drapes, in case the inhabitant wanted the glass covered. There was also a cover for the roof, too, but it was folded in a corner of the room. It had a soft, white carpet, and the furniture was all light colors: blue, pink, orange, soft red, and even some sharp yellow in the mix. Even though it didn't seem like it should match, it somehow did, like every color fit exactly in the color scheme.

Also, for some unfathomable reason, it was obvious this room belonged to a girl. And this girl was either a neat freak, or just very good at staying tidy. Just as he reached this conclusion, he heard a voice from behind him.

"What the f-ing flip?" A girl's voice gasped, and he swung around to look at her. She was small, about Shawn's height, with wavy black hair that reached to her waist. She had creamy skin, and the eyes that were fixed on him were ultramarine with flecks of red, accentuated by the long streak of red in her hair. "D-Daman?" She stammered. He snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry!" he answered, seeing the similarity. This girl must be Shawn's sister; they look so much alike! "I don't know how I got here-" a lie, but it was needed "but I'll leave imme-"

"Not necessary," The girl interrupted, sighing. "You don't have to leave, I was just surprised is all. We're not supposed to even be able to _see_ each other's cabins, much less enter them." He stared at her, surprised. How did she know that? Did Shawn tell her everything? Come to think of it, she wasn't supposed to be in here!

"U-um," he faltered. How to phrase this? "How are you here? We're not supposed to let relatives in here." She stared at him blankly.

"Daman," she said slowly, "who do you think I am?"

Confused, he replied, "Well you _look_ like Shawn's sister. Isn't that who you are?" She surprised him by laughing: a loud, infectious laugh that seemed oddly familiar. He found himself grinning, although he didn't understand _why_.

"I see," she snickered, composing herself. "Okay. Let's start from the beginning. When I got here, the only one who'd already arrived was Jasper. He knows who I am, and I asked him to keep it a secret, since I didn't want anyone to treat me any differently because of who my current foster parents are. And of course, as their charity case, my face is quite well-known, so I didn't want people knowing me by sight either. I ended up always wearing a hat. Everyday the first couple days I'd ask if an aurae would help me pin my hair up so I could put a hat over it, and by the time another camper came I had a daily routine with Sam, who loves helping people out.

"The third person to arrive at camp was Conrad, so naturally he challenged both Jasper and I to duels. He was at a standoff with Jasper when it started to sprinkle, and Conrad didn't stand a chance, seeing as Jasper's the son of Poseidon. Jasper didn't accept the rematch Conrad asked for, and as the slight drizzle came to a stop, that idiotic son of Ares demanded an immediate match with me. I declined, and told him I'd fight him tomorrow when it was no longer wet. I don't like storms, you see. He called me a coward, a chicken, a wimp, a girl (he didn't know for sure, just another insult), but I didn't budge.

"So the next morning, the second he saw me, he insisted that the match begin. I have training in a lot of subjects from a lot of free time, including fencing and hand to hand combat, so the battle was over quickly. I never took off my hat, so he basically decided that, since I wiped the floor with him, even without a weapon, I had to be a guy, as it would be completely too embarrassing to have been beaten by a girl. And so it was decided that anyone who'd come to camp would be introduced to Shawn No Last Name, the boy who's fast and never takes his hat off." She finished, looking intently at Daman. He _kind of_ understood, but... no way...

"You- I- I don't understand..." he tried to explain, and the girl sighed, walking over to a side table next to the couch. On top of it was a blue hat- _Shawn's_ blue hat. She placed it on her head, and turned around.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced." Shawn said, walking back towards him and holding out a hand. "My name is Shawntel Black, daughter of the deceased Christina Black and Zeus, god of the sky. It's nice to meet you Daman, and please just call me Shawn."

* * *

**A/N: So, bet none of you saw that coming. The next chapter will also follow Daman. I'd originally intended to have them in the same chapter, but you guys probably don't like the extremely long chapters. Review and/or vote on my poll and I'll probably update faster!**

**P.S. Thank you to BreadKing, for your reviews. I especially liked the second one. It's nice to know someone likes my story that much. I'll be sure to finish the next chapter quickly, so look for it tomorrow or the next day. :)  
**


	5. and Surprises

**A/N: I don't own Greek mythology or any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians that might show up. All of the main characters are OC's.**

Daman stared incomprehensibly at the girl in front of him. _No. Not possible!_ His brain insisted. _She can't be!_ But that's what she'd said. Daughter of Zeus. _Zeus_. His mother's murderer. Abruptly, he swung around, ignoring the hand that was outstretched towards him, and stalked towards the door.

"Daman?" Her surprised tone almost stopped him, but he wrenched open the door, nearly tripping over the change in floorings, anxious to get away from this place. He was on top of the hill _his_ house was _under_. "Daman! What the heck is your problem?" He spun, seeing Shawn suddenly appear in front of him, looking _very_ angry.

"Zeus?" He spat. "Your _Zeus_'s kid?" He looked at her, disgust evident in his voice and eyes. This fresh reminder made him hear his mom's voice, her laugh, even feel the warmth of her hugs. Hurt flickered in Shawn's eyes, and he had an urge to apologize. The rational part of his mind reminded him that _she didn't choose her dad. She wanted to be hated by her father just as much as he had, which is to say _hadn't_ wanted it at _all_._

"Why?" Shawn spat, her hurt turning into anger, "does that _bother_ you, Lord son-of-Hades?" _That_ crushed any control the rational part of him had. He looked down at her and sneered.

"Are you _really_ bringing that up? Your dad _murdered_ my mom! You have nothing to say!" She pushed him, and although she wasn't strong enough to topple him, he staggered back.

"My mom's dead too, but you don't see _me _blaming people who aren't responsible for it!"

"Your dad probably killed her. He's such a heartless jerk I wouldn't be surprised. How are _you_ still alive?" He scoffed.

"I _know_ he killed her, okay?" she screamed, effectively shocking him. "He sent a monster after me when I was four, and she died protecting me!" They didn't realize how loud they're conversation was becoming. The students outside had seen their families off, and were chatting when they heard the distant argument. Carter and Diablo were the first to re-enter the camp, Willow following closely, but they all stopped and stared in shock. Heavy clouds were gathering over the hill, throwing the barely visible figures into dark shadows. The three of them looked at each other and started running to the hill.

"You- I- what?" Daman spluttered, having snapped out of the angry haze that he couldn't think through.

"You're right." She stated slowly, pain distinct in her eyes and expression. "My father _did_ kill my mom. You're right. Does that make you happy?" His incomprehensible stare broke her restraint. Their three friends reached the top of the hill, where the two of them were standing a foot away from each other. Jasper was close behind them. Even the rest of the students were coming inside, curious about what was going on.

"Shawn..." Jasper gasped, surprised. The three in front of him looked at him, and he gestured to the fuming girl, figuring he didn't have to keep the secret much longer. The two boys and girl looked at Shawn, and realized Jasper was right.

"You think I _wanted_ him to be my father?" Shawn shouted at Daman, neither of them noticing the crowd they were drawing. "You think I _wanted_ these powers?" She flung her right arm straight out, and everyone on the hill got blasted back a foot or two from the wind.

"Shawn! Cool off! Snap out of it!" Diablo shouted, but she didn't seem to notice. Or _care_. He turned to Carter. "Do something!" He demanded. Carter looked at him, irritated.

"_Sorry_ for not being able to control my powers as well as Shawn!" He snapped back, then focused on the exact middle of the space between Shawn and Daman. He had to be careful, he couldn't let it spread in this gale Shawn was creating. A flame suddenly appeared, burning small and bright at the place Carter was focusing all his attention on. Having been looking at Daman straight in the eyes, Shawn was suddenly so preoccupied by the simple little flare that she let go of the wind. The gale dissipated immediately, leaving the girl staring at the fire and the boy to finally notice his friends. The fire faded, and Shawn looked up, seeing them all looking at her.

"Oh." She said in a small voice, immensely embarrassed. "Sorry about that, guys." The boys shrugged, and Diablo came over to her.

"Shawn!" He complained, and she smiled. "Why didn't you ever tell us you were a girl? And such a cute one, too!" He ruffled her hair and she partially smoothed it down, smirking.

"You guys took too long to come around," she teased back lightly, and then glanced up, seeing the clouds and the dark shadow. As she stared, most of the clouds scattered, becoming lighter as they left, and she walked over to Daman, still somewhat frozen in shock. She coughed, then spoke, "Daman? The rest of the clouds were created from your shadow abilities. Would you mind...?" She trailed off, and he looked up, blinking them away. Before he could say anything, she blurted "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. It wasn't your fault, and I had no right to lose control of my powers." he blinked a couple of times, then burst into laughter.

"Shawn!" He managed, "It was my fault! I shouldn't have freaked out when you told me your dad was Zeus. I should be the one apologizing!" Three sighs came from behind Shawn and they both looked, seeing their friends exasperatedly shaking their heads.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Willow asked, smiling. A snort came from next to her.

"Don't you mean: 'What are we going to do with the _three_ of them?'?. Seriously, Willow. Now _we're_ the only ones who don't have awesome powers!" Diablo whined, and Carter rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." He muttered, and they all broke into laughter.

"Wait." Willow said suddenly, looking back. "Where's everyone else? Better yet, where's Jasper?" They all looked around for a moment, not seeing a single person, until-

"Hey!" Shawn gasped, pointing, "Why is everyone over at the pseudo corral?" It was pseudo because they had no equestrians around to ride it in yet, but Shawn was right; it seemed everyone was there.

"Let's go." Carter and Daman said it at the same time. Daman had a feeling, like something was poking around inside his head, telling him that he should know what was going. They started heading over; not walking, but not full out sprinting, either. A figure broke away from the huge group ahead and ran over to meet them. It was late afternoon, and the sun was blinding them.

"Guys," the girl gasped, indicating she had reached their group. They stopped and she barked out, "No you idiots, don't _stop_! They won't listen to me, and I know you guys are important around here, so _you _need to stop that asinine McHenry!" They started jogging again, the girl joining them, and they saw who she was.

"Alexa!" Shawn exclaimed, surprise emanating from her voice. Daman knew what she meant. Alexa _never_ involved herself in something she thought didn't associate itself with her. "What do you mean, stop them? What are they doing?" But Daman had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Just hurry!" Alexa snapped, accelerating their pace. Diablo slowed down, breathing heavily, and Willow joined him, looking at them with a confused expression.

"_No._" It wasn't Daman, although that's exactly what he felt like saying. The snarl had come from Shawn, who, even though they were still about fifty feet away, seemed to be able to see _exactly_ what was going on. Then, in a flash, she was going much faster than he'd ever seen a human run, using her wind power to give her an extra boost of speed. Daman, Carter, and Alexa sped up once more, Alexa panting more heavily than the other two. She fell back.

"Stop them! You're the only ones who can!" She shouted after them, but they were almost to the corral and her voice was drowned out by the rest of their peers. As they pushed through, some people stepped aside.

"You have to stop him. Stop _them_. They're terrible." That was Mika, tears trickling down her face.

Kathy and Jenna were standing next to each other, staring at the fence, horrorstruck.

"Hurry." Kathy said hysterically. Jenna nodded, clutching the other girl's arm, and the two boys forged through, pushing their classmates out of the way. Bella looked stricken, but Ryan was the first to seem like he was enjoying whatever was going on. Rhea stood by the fence, watching the scene almost smugly. Incoherent shouts came from the corral, but Daman and Carter froze, not believing what they were seeing.

In the middle of the corral, tied to the post, was a satyr. A satyr that Daman recognized, as his dream from last night resurfaced. The satyr- _Grover_- was unconscious, a bloody lump on his head and a cut on his neck. Conrad stood there with a sword in hand, the tiny smear of blood on the tip of his sword glinting malevolently in the red evening light. And there stood Shawn, furious and shouting at Conrad, her hair caught up in a slight whirlwind her temper was obviously creating, her hat firmly on her head, but she had craned her head upward to glare straight at the boy in the corral, the red lights in her eyes blazing.

"Don't just stand there!" A voice snapped them from their shock, and they turned to see Jasper advancing quickly. He yanked open the door to the fenced off area, and dragged them to the front of the now open fence. "He didn't stop for anyone until Shawn came, but I'm sure she could use some help!" As he shoved them inside, they could suddenly understand every word that was literally _screamed_.

"What are you _playing _at, Conrad?" Shawn demanded, ignoring the two boys whom had just entered. "Don't spout that 'self-defense' nonsense that you were proclaiming earlier! You know as well as I do that satyrs-"

"What?" He spat, "What am I supposed to know that miss-know-it-all assumes I-"

"Satyrs. Don't. Attack. Without. Provocation!" She shrieked, and the three boys flinched, the wind magnifying her volume.

"What," Carter said, effectively stopping whatever Conrad was about to say, "the heck did we miss?" The other two spun to look at him, then glared at each other again.

"**I'll tell you what happened!" Shawn hissed.**

When Alexa came to get us, I knew we were in trouble. She only comes when things are serious, which is pretty rare. She told us that we needed to hurry, to stop Conrad. Of course, that just _spoke_ danger and all that came with it. If whatever was happening was because Conrad was involved, that made the situation even worse. Since we were still running, almost immediately after Diablo and Willow stopped to catch their breath, I could see what was going on. Conrad- _stupid, senseless male_- was looming over a tied up satyr! A _satyr_! Of course, I'd only ever seen them in dreams, but I knew enough to figure out that whatever Conrad was doing was totally wrong. I sped up and pushed passed everyone in my way, pushing my way into the corral. By the time I was inside, I recognized the satyr with terrible clarity; it was Grover Underwood, recently made Lord of the Wild, and Conrad had his sword pointed under his chin.

"Conrad, put your sword down! He's no threat!" I told the idiot, but he just turned to look at me, letting his sword loosen a bit in his hand and cut Grover. The satyr whimpered, and Conrad whirled, whacking him on the head, which knocked Grover out.

"Stupid goat-man," Conrad had muttered, then turned to glare at me. He didn't recognize me at first, but when he saw my hat the idiot figured it out. "You- Shawn- girl- what-" He'd spluttered, but I wasn't in the mood to be patient.

"What the Tartarus, Conrad?" I demanded at him, moving toward the unconscious Grover, but he stopped me.

"Don't get near the prisoner, girl." He warned. Like I was scared of _him_. I narrowed my eyes.

"_What_ did you just call me, Conrad?" I asked in a deadly whisper, turning my full attention on him, causing him to shudder.

"Girl." He insisted stubbornly. "The satyr is dangerous." I scoffed at that.

"How in the _hell_ did you come to the conclusion satyrs are dangerous? Why did you hurt him?" I demanded, losing my temper a bit.

"I acted in self-defense." He responded, reacting to the winds I'd accidentally summoned in anger.

"Self defense?" I retorted derisively, "He's tied up to a post. What's he gonna do, use telekinesis to pick up a stick and whack you on the back of your head with it? Last I checked, satyrs can't use telekinesis. Nor do they have the ability of mind-control. So how the flying flip can you try to justify what you did as 'self-defense'?" Vague shouts came from outside, but I didn't pay attention.

"Satyrs can be very dangerous." He declared. "You should leave before it wakes up. It might try to attack you." Some almost distant sound of a gate opening and closing made itself known, but I was too caught up in my fury.

"What are you _playing _at, Conrad?" I demanded, "don't spout that 'self-defense' nonsense that you were proclaiming earlier! You know as well as I do that satyrs-"

"What?" The idiot spat, "What am I supposed to know that miss-know-it-all assumes I-" _That _drastically decreased my already feeble control of my temper.

"Satyrs. Don't. Attack. Without. Provocation!" I shrieked at him, effectively shutting him up. Then I heard Carter's voice.

"And that's it." Shawn finished. She walked straight over to the unconscious satyr, not even stopping when Conrad stepped in front of her. She made an impatient gesture, like she was swatting a fly in front of her face, and Conrad was sent flying. She looked over the satyr, but it didn't look like she knew what to do. She glanced back at her friends.

"Carter? Daman? I don't suppose you guys know what to do?" They shook their heads. "Of course..." she grumbled.

"It's not our faults!" Daman exclaimed, a little bit hurt. She looked at him, surprised.

"I'm not mad at either of you. Of course I'm not! I'm kind of mad at me, though. I, in no way, saw this coming." But Daman had. He remembered now.

"Guys." He said quickly, before he forgot again. "He's not by himself. He came to investigate, but he didn't know what this place was until he got here. He requested back-up, and they were supposed to come and help him a.s.a.p.." He looked at them, and noticed both of their full attentions were on him. Shawn looked frozen, almost like she'd seen this too, but had either just remembered or had been brushing it off. Carter, however, was clueless to the danger they were about to be in.

"Daman," Carter prompted, "what else? Who's the back-up?" Daman and Shawn looked at eachother, then spoke in unison.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena are his back-up." Even as Daman stopped, Shawn continued with the worst part yet.

"And we have their best friend unconscious in our corral. They won't stop to listen to what we have to say. They'll probably try to kill us the second they see this."


End file.
